The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, is directed to a ring pad for a jewelry tray for holding and displaying rings thereon.
One known type of ring tray includes a plurality of projections or posts extending from a board and on which the rings are situated. However, such ring trays are complicated in structure and manufacture. An example of such a ring tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,625 to Ovadia.
As an alternative to the above, other ring trays are known in which a thin fabric sheet is provided in a rigid plastic ring tray, and a foam pad is positioned beneath the thin fabric sheet for holding the rings. The thin fabric sheet is adhered to the peripheral ledge of the jewelry tray, and to the upper surface of the foam pad. After the thin fabric sheet is adhered to the foam pad, a plurality of slits are die cut therein. This results in the foam pad being likewise die cut and thereby aligned with the slits in the thin fabric sheet. In this manner, a ring can be pushed through a slit in the thin fabric sheet and held by the foam pad. An upper fabric pad having a plurality of openings is adhered to the upper surface of the thin fabric sheet, with the openings in alignment with the slits. However, since the above ring trays are made from a plurality of different elements and layers, the cost and complexity of manufacturing the same is great.
Lastly, clips are known for holding rings on a jewelry pad. However, the clips are separate elements from the jewelry pad, and therefore, require an additional element, with more complexity.
Further, it is a desire to show the entire ring on a jewelry pad, without the price tag normally attached to the ring, showing. With the foam pads, the tag must be inserted into the slits in the foam. However, this becomes cumbersome. With the clips, the tags are always showing. With the posts, this requires that the posts be open at the back, and is also cumbersome.